Unexpected guest
by simplyrambling
Summary: Cooper and Sebastian have to take care of an unexpected visitor. It's fluff, so be warned :) Sorry for any inaccuracy regarding the guest. I only have google and guests in general baffle me. (T just to be sure)


**To Cooper** (Tue 11 Sep 15:24): Buy milk. There's none left and I don't know what to do with her. S.

Cooper was a little confused by that message. It meant that Sebastian had managed to get out of Dalton for the afternoon but what of the milk? And who was "her"? Cooper grabbed a carton on his way to his apartment.

"Bas, I didn't give you the key to bring people here," Cooper called from the hall, toeing his shoes off. "At least make it a boy so we can have some fun..." He ended in a whisper when he entered the quiet living room and spotted Sebastian on the couch. Sebastian was lying on his back, headphones on, eyes shut. When Cooper focused he could hear him humming. But the odd thing out was a little ball of fur curled on his chest.

Cooper walked closer and pulled the headphones off Sebastian's ears. Sebastian opened his eyes, looking up at him, and stopped humming.

"What are you doing?" Cooper asked.

"She wouldn't stop meowing in the bedroom and there was no milk. This seems to calm her down." Sebastian's hand automatically reached down to stroke what was obviously a kitten.

"Why would you bring it to the bedroom?" Cooper paused. "Let me rephrase. Why would you bring it?"

"What do you mean? I didn't bring her here. She was in the bedroom when I arrived." Sebastian sat up cradling the kitten to his chest. It immediately started to meow and paw at his shirt.

Cooper stopped what he was going to say and went instead to get a saucer from the kitchen. He checked his bedroom on the way. Yes, the window was open.

* * *

"Are you sure it's milk it wants?" Cooper eyed the kitten dubiously while Sebastian was trying to push it toward the saucer on the coffee table.

"I don't know. It's the only information I have – cat equals milk, right?" Sebastian shrugged and dipped a fingertip into the milk, presenting it to the kitten. It licked at it cautiously.

Cooper took his cell out and snapped a photo.

"Don't tell me, you are one of those posting pictures of cats on the web." Sebastian smirked.

"No. That's just in case we need to make flyers. Someone might be looking for it."

"Oh, right." Was that a disappointment in Sebastian's voice?

Cooper decided that more information wouldn't hurt and brought over his laptop.

"Man, there's so much stuff to know," Sebastian said after a few minutes of research, looking over Cooper's shoulder. Cooper opened another website and big bold letters greeted them "Do not feed cow milk to kittens." Sebastian quickly shoved the saucer away from the kitten as if it were poison.

"What now?"

"I think we should visit a vet," Cooper said. "I don't want it to die on our hands before we find the owner." They looked up an address.

Cooper chuckled when he saw Sebastian carefully wrapping the kitten in a scarf. Sebastian stuck his tongue out and Cooper couldn't help but remark, "Yeah, that's really gonna help preserve your tough image."

"Whatever, it's windy out there." Sebastian tucked the kitten to his chest again.

They barely made it out of the door when one of Cooper's neighbors came running to them.

"You found it!" she cried.

"Mrs-"

Luckily it didn't matter that Cooper couldn't remember her name because the woman went on, "It climbs on everything. I told them to close the window but you know kids."

She reached for the kitten and Sebastian handed it over reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"She might be hungry." Sebastian informed her.

"I was about to feed it when I discovered it was missing. Sorry, I have to go."

With another thanks the woman went up the stairs and Sebastian and Cooper returned into the apartment.

"Should I prepare for when you bring a stray?" Cooper asked, studying Sebastian's thoughtful expression. "You seemed ready to name her," he stressed the last word.

Sebastian turned to him abruptly, some biting retort on the tip of his tongue, but then a mischievous grin spread on his face. "You should prepare for something else. Let's not forget the reason I'm here." He stepped closer to Cooper.

"Ah, always down to business," Cooper replied. "Unless there's a kitten in need," he added quickly and silenced Sebastian's protest with a kiss.


End file.
